Revolution: Line of Fire
by Deutschland1871
Summary: 3 years after the Flare Crisis, Kalos has finally rebuilt under the government of the Stateist Party. To signify the final step into becoming a major power in the world, Kalos will hold an exhibition battle tournment to show the world her strength. But when the old order returns for revenge, chaos will engolf Kalos once again. Reboot of Revolution: Divided We Stand


**Chapter 1: General Staff**

"What the hell is this?!" A young man shouted, storming into an office. He wore a formal grey greatcoat and boats, with own of his most distinctive features being his eyepatch over his right eye.

"Ross, son. How are you? It's been quite a while." A man in 40s with a formal suit asked calmly. This man was CEO of Lumiose Chemicals, James Huot, and Ross's father.

"Cut the shit James, don't how are you? me. I knowyou got me this letter!" The young man shouted, slamming an invitation letter to Kalos's New Master Tournament. An exhibition battle tournament against the greatest trainers in the world taking place in Kalos. Ross thought of it as nothing but a PR stunt.

"I did nothing of the sort, using my influence likethat would cause a scandal you know," he calmly responded.

Ross scoffed, "You and I both know this is anotherone of your crazy schemes to take her away from me, to prove me to the world and Child Protective Services that I can't take care of her," he ranted, "This isn't the first time James, and I'm not the dumb kid I was before,"

James sat with his hands folded and leaned back intohis chair. "I wouldn't do anything like that. Our past incidents are gone. I only care for you and Natalie to be happy now. Why else would I get an invitation for you in our own backyard here in Kalos."

"Kalos is your backyard James, but it isn't my home.My home lies back in Goldenrod City with Natalie and Lisette," he explained angrily.

James sighed. "You were born in Kalos, you will diein Kalos. It is your homeland, regardless of whether you think otherwise."

"It was my home James, but you and your friends inthe government drove me away."

"What do you mean? Our government has done nothingto threaten us and our prosperity," James said with fake confusion.

"I know about the camps James." Ross stated bluntly.

James stood up from his chair slowly. Whilelighting a cigarette he turned around to the window behind him. After taking a quick drag, he turned back to Ross. "How. Do. You. Know?" He demanded, anger starting to rise.

Ross stood undeterred from James's anger. "I havemy ways."

"Bullshit, how do you know!?" James shouted.

"I serve in Johto's Foreign Intelligence Agency,it's my job to know your regime's little secrets," Ross replied smugly.

"If you say so much as one damn word to anyone, ONEDAMN WORD! I will have you hanged for treason, and your precious little Natalie murdered right in front of you. Do you understand?" James shrieked.

Ross shook his head and smirked. "Sir, execution ofa foreign delegation to not only your precious Master's Tournament, but also to Kalos as a whole from Johto is a cause for war, you and I understand that." He marched around James's desk and stood in front of him. "And if you dare threaten Natalie again, I will have your head on a spike, legality be damned," he stated coldly. After he had finished, he turned around to leave. James looked visibly shook by Ross's anger and forwardness. There was one thing that Ross did not tolerate, and that was threatening the ones he loved.

"So you would've been in the tournament regardlessof my involvement…" James concluded shakely.

As he walked coldly away, Ross looked back at hisfather. "I'm going to win and expose you, and your president," he grabbed his invitation from James's desk and left briskly, not wanting to deal with his father anymore. It wasn't the fact that he was invited to the tournament that made him upset. It was his father's constant attempts to claim custody of Natalie so she can be his pretty little heir to his company. Ross didn't want that for her. He's no better than the damn criminals in the government. Ross thought bitterly.

As he stormed away from the office, a vibration inhis pocket caused him to stop in a small park. Ross pulled out his Pokegear and looked on the screen. He smiled while reading the name and accepted the call. "Hey Lisette!" He greeted enthusiastically.

The Pokegear's screen changed to show hisgirlfriend, who had light blonde hair and shining turquoise eyes. In her arms laid a small infant, who was a few months old in a pink onesie, resting against her white shoulderless dress. "Hey Ross," she greeted with a warm smile.

"How's Natalie? Is everything going

okay?" Ross asked.

"Everything is fine," Lisette smiled with a lightblush, "I just wanted to hear your voice, it's been a while."

Ross's smile turned into a slight frown as he satdown on a nearby bench in a small park in the heart of Lumiose City. In front of him was a small battlefield made of dirt. "I know, it's been too long since we've spent any time together. I promise that once my visit in Kalos is over, I'll come straight home. No meetings, no diplomats, and by god no bureaucrats," Ross promised.

Lisette giggled lightly, not wanted jostle thesleeping baby in her arms. "I know how much you hate those officials, I can't wait to see you."

"It won't be too long, don't worry, I'll be backbefore you know it." Ross claimed happily. "Next time I come to Kalos, I'll have to show you around. It's a beautiful region."

"I'd like that," Lisette replied with a smile.

Natalie stirred in her arms, and start fussing.

Ross chuckled. "Sounds like someone

is hungry. I've to go anyway."

Lisette sighed, "Alright, I'll see you later

Ross. I love you."

"I love you too Lisette," Ross replied as thePokegear screen went dark.

000

A man in a black leather overcoat and black dresspants stood while overlooking one of Kalos' most elite battalions, standing in neat and clean rows. Each soldier was equipped with steel helmets and other standard field equipment. These were the pride of the Kalos Army, the 27th Shock Battalion.

"Soldiers, many years ago, we were brought to ourknees by foreign powers who wished to exploit us, to bring hatred and suffering to our region. The Flare Crisis was the breaking point. We could not stand aside anymore without taking up arms," he spoke with passion. "You all are proof of our national revival. After taking office, I have worked tirelessly to ensure Kalos would regain her position on the world stage, but it could not have been done without the dedication and the will of the Kalosian workers and soldiers."

Behind the man stood one of his top commanders, silently watching the speech take place with conflict brewing in his mind. The overcast day had covered the once sunny field, which was occupied by the military for the speech. He thought about the words being spoken by their leader with a critical eye. He looked just like the other commanders, a grey officer uniform, pitch black peak hat, and a black cross hanging around his neck which a mega stone within.

"Your battalion is one of the oldest active in theKalos Region and oversaw the brutal suppression of the Flare Menace. Now I must ask you all to once again take up arms! Foreign threats surround us at every corner, and domestic threats seek to undermine us. The future of Kalos as a world power who shall dictate the course of humanity is upon us!" The speaker shouted, received cheers from the soldiers, and plenty of applause from the generals and officials behind him, each clad in their own dark grey uniforms with various decorations of war and peace.

As the man stepped away from the podium, and lowerranking officers dismissed the elite battalion. The leader turned to another man, who appeared even younger than himself. "Come gentlemen, we have much to discuss," he declared.

000

"As you can see, the position of our Navy hassignificantly improved since the Flare Crisis, with 2 of the 5 battleships being fully restored and operational. Despite the loss of the H-Class battleships to terror attacks by Flare, 3 new ships are nearing completion. Mr. President, I have no doubt our navy will return to full strength by the end of the year," Chief of the Navy, Admiral Eugen declared in full parade uniform. He casually flipped through blueprints and photographs which were well lit in the dark meeting room by an overhead light.

The President of Kalos and the speaker from earlier,Anton Rappner looked over the Admiral's documents, while the other members of the General Staff looked on from other areas of the meeting room. "And you can assure me that they are able to intercept and destroy any possible threats?" The intimidating pale man questioned quietly.

"Indeed," said the Admiral, "The battery

emplacements are the largest of any warship, Kalosian or otherwise. Our tests suggest that they will be able to pierce any armor deployed on the battlefield."

Anton quietly nodded as the door to the meeting roomopened. He looked over to the door, where the two newest members of the General Staff entered. "General Kapt and Colonel Young, welcome to the General Staff, it is an honor to have you here with us," The President greeted with a neutral face.

"It is our honor Mr. President," General Kaptreplied standing stiffly. Unlike his younger counterpart and close friend, Lawrence Young, his age had advanced on him, with a medium sized gray mustache and a receding hairline. To him, the ascendance to the General Staff was a major accomplishment in his career as a general.

Lawrence Young had been the field commander of the27th Elite Shock Battalion and an excellent student at the Kalos War Academy, hence his elevation to the General Staff. "Mr President, as per my first order under General Kapt as a member of the General Staff, I have drafted and edited plans regarding Operation White, the plans regarding civil unrest and contingency plans regarded such events," Colonel Young handed over a small leather file case, and handed it to Anton.

The man took the case and moved a strand of darkbrown hair out of his face. "Let us take a look then," he quietly said, opening the case and laying out the files onto the table. A few silent minutes passed with the President silently nodding being the only movement in the room. Finally he broke the silence on the final page. "May I ask a question Colonel Young?" He turned to the young blonde colonel.

"Yes Mr. President," the man in question repliedquickly.

The president pointed to a specific section on thepage near the top. "It is an innovative maneuver, integrating the Reserve Army into the plans; however, why are the State Battalions specifically excluded?" He asked.

"You see Mr. President, the involvement of the StateBattalions would cause a logistical strain and their relative secrecy would benefit from being excluded from the plans, and be left to there duties towards their more important projects," Colonel Young replied.

The President quietly nodded, not responding withunderstanding or outrage towards Colonel Young's changes. After another tense minute passed, Anton pulled out a pen from the breast pocket of his jacket and signed his approval of the plans. "You have your plans Colonel, I am sure of your ability to execute them if needed." He said as his pen scratched the dictator's name into the plans. Anton handed the leather case with the plans for Operation White back to Young.

"Thank you sir, if you'll excuse me, I have much todo. Victoria de re publica," Colonel Young saluted the General Staff and left the room quickly.

"Interesting young man General Kapt. Veryinteresting," said the Marshal of the Air Force, Hermann Luft. Unlike the others in the General Staff, which wore military or traditional uniforms, he wore a suit and tie.

Kapt chuckled awkwardly, "He certainly is Marshal,"he replied.

Colonel Young made his way through the War Ministrybriskly, there was something about the government and Anton that made him anxious. His duties as Colonel of the Reserve Army gave him a good look into the government's inner circle. As he marched past the lines of staff and office workers, a woman approached him and stopped him briefly. "Sir, there's a call waiting for you in the lobby," she explained briefly before passing him.

Another day, another issue for me to fix he thoughtbitterly.

000

"Phone call for Colonel Young?" Lawrence asked as heapproached the front counter. A receptionist looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes, let's see here…" he muttered while moving hispapers to the side. Pulling forward a black phone, he handed the receiver to Lawrence and began inputting the phone number.

Lawrence pulled the receiver to his ear and waited.It's probably another issue at home I have to deal with, He sighed and adjusted his peak cap. "This is Colonel Young speaking," he greeted without emotion.

"Colonel, there is someone who needs to call you.They insist on it being done in a private line." His secretary stated.

This confused the young Colonel, not many peopleinsist on a private line. "Alright, I'll be there shortly." He responded, before placing the phone back on its dial. He walked out of the massive office of the War Ministry into the cold sunlight of Kalosian November.

Shalour City's position as the new capital of Kalosafter the Flare Crisis crisis has given it a new boom, and the government has gone wild with approving new projects and being massive land reclamation projects. The once isolated Tower of Mastery which was surrounded by ocean was now the centerpiece of the regions renewed place on the world stage. Lawrence approached a cliff side view of the Tower on a sidewalk in front of the War Ministry. Behind the Tower of Mastery stood a massive stone building, with columns rivalling even the grandest Greek and Roman structures. The white limestone put all other neoclassical structures in Kalos to shame. The Hall of Government was certainly the pride of the Kalos State.

There was no time for viewing as there was animportant call waiting for him back at his personal office in Lumiose City. Colonel Young hailed a black taxi over. Just as the car came to a stop, he climbed in, setting his briefcase next to him in the backseat. "Colonel Young's Office, 115th Street," he demanded quickly.

The driver quietly nodded and began driving off.Lawrence welcomed to quiet hum of the motor, alongside the countryside of Western Kalos. It was certainly preferable than the loud capital of the Kalos Region.

000

**So after nearly a year, I am finally back! Over the past year I've tried several story ideas and got far with some, but never to the first chapter. So this is new! Sorry for those who liked Our Fight, this has taken over now, but this will be my main story from now on. Its a rebooted version of Revolution, and will take several ques from both it and Our Fight, along with some original ideas. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
